Trustworthy
by shallowheart4
Summary: Alien invaders on planet Earth capture Bulma. Bulma is imprisoned in Frieza's ship and Vegeta is on his side. Can Bulma make Vegeta change his judgement? Vegeta must choose between his master and the girl he has fallen for. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so don't be too cruel… (But I would love reviews!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any characters no matter how much I wish I did.**

**P.S: If KimiruMai reads this, thanks for helping me!**

Bulma always was a perfectionist and alongside that, a genius. She never thought this would happen to her… She always pictured herself as a younger version of her mother who would grow up to be a classic beauty. She would marry and have children get a job and try and strike it back rich. But today was the day… The day Bulma Briefs would lose everything dear to her…

"Mom! We need to get going or else their going to be all out of tickets!" Bulma shouted up the stairs at her mother who was sure to be twiddling about doing something that would have to do with cosmetics or hair spray. 'I just need to add that final touch' as her mother would say.

When Mrs. Briefs finally did make it downstairs Bulma and her mother headed out to the car and pressed down on the gas pedal a little harder than necessary in their rush. Bulma pulled her blue locks back in a cute puffed up pony-tail and headed to the ticket stand.

This would be quite a show, a great martial arts tournament if they could make it inside. Mrs. Briefs managed to buy the last couple tickets as Bulma and her headed inside. Bulma knew Goku would be fighting first and as he entered the arena began to cheer for him. Goku acknowledged her and the 16 year olds cheek flush deep red. Goku had always been attractive but he seemed to get handsomer the older he got.

Goku's opponent entered the arena. He was a small scrawny animal-like creature that at a first glance seemed pretty weak but if you really looked at it you could see something underneath the surface. A shadow across his eyes that claimed he wasn't exactly what he seemed to be.

A rustling noise came from beside Bulma and she looked over and saw her father. Her father had been smart unlike her and her mother; he had purchased his tickets days before the event. In fact Bulma and her mother were quite lucky to get through the door.

The fight had now begun and Goku and his opponent were now glancing at each other waiting for one of them to make the first move. Their expressions ranged from uneasy and slightly nervous (the scrawny creature) to serious and focused (Goku). Goku made the first move by striking a blow to his head and missing. The scrawny creature hit Goku he was pretty fast. He was almost a blur as he circulated around Goku leaving cuts and scrapes across his body in random places.

Then it happened. Through all the commotion there was a huge explosion not far from here. It was like hearing a car crash but 10 times louder. The explosions got closer. Everyone remained silent as they waited for something to happen. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and the whole structure began to shake and sway. Bulma's mother screamed and held her pale faced daughter in her arms as everything began to blow apart. There was debris flying and spectators screaming and howling in pains as they got whipped, crushed and blown away by the explosion.

_WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!_ Bulma thought as her father got crushed by a flying chunk of metal. Dead. _NO! Why would this happen to me? My father dead? This place is blowing apart!_ Hot tears rolled down Bulma's cheeks as she acknowledged her father was never coming back. Her last words with him would have been the good-bye she had said as he left to the store. Her last gesture was the wave she gave to him as he sat down next to her.

_We're going to die. Mom and I aren't going to make it!_ Bulma sobbed helplessly as her and Mrs. Briefs got thrusted backwards to the ground outside where debris and… dead bodies were piling up. They were all crushed and broken… Their faces carved into the screams of terror that they released shortly before dying.

Bulma laid down in her mother's arms and saw above a huge hunk of metal shooting towards them as if they were a target. _This is it! _Bulma thought, _I'm going to die… I'll never say good morning to my mom again. I'll never see Goku anymore… I'll never be able to kiss Yamcha ever again…_

Bulma closed her eyes and waited for her death to approach. It was like that pull in your stomach, that pain when your enemy kicks you in the gut… That sick tight feeling. Bulma felt a pang of that and then her mother's screams beside her. Bulma's blue eyes flung open and she saw the metal resting onto of her and her mother. It was right on Bulma's stomach but why wasn't it hurting her? Bulma listen to her mother's last scream as the metal crushed her body.

Mrs. Brief's screams changed to coughs and she splattered dark blood on her daughter's poor innocent face. Her ivory skin stained with blood, how horrid! And this was to be her last sight…

Bulma listened as her mother drew her last breath. Bulma leaned over and kissed her mother's cold forehead. She was dead within the minute and this sprung new tears in Bulma's eyes. Bulma rode out the rest of the explosion.

She listened as the screams died out of others and as they all became still before her. The dust settled and she was still stuck under the huge metal… Bench. Bulma recognized it now. Her mother's blood stained the bench a metallic coppery color as it dried. It made Bulma sick to her stomach.

Bulma wanted to run away, go into hiding, change her name and forget about this day. She tried to move out from underneath the bench but found herself unable. It had her pinned and it was simply too heavy.

_How am I still alive? How will I get out of here? My mom and dad are gone forever… I wonder if… GOKU! Goku probably survived this! He'll save me!_

"GOKU!" Bulma shrieked with all the strength her lungs would give her (Which was a little because that bench was totally smooshing her.)

Bulma continued her pleas for help for the next half hour and then gave up. If Goku hadn't come by now he never was. But did that mean Goku was dead too? Surely someone as powerful as him wouldn't die in an explosion like this… would they?

Bulma found herself falling asleep. Not so much asleep. Falling asleep was comfortable, easy and promising for a new beginning. Bulma was passing out. She was uncomfortable with the bench stuck on her and sick to her stomach now that her mother's blood had dried on her face and made it tight in places. Kind of like those cheap little tattoos your run under water and they'll stick. Bulma cried over her loved ones she lost and went drifting away into dreamworld.

**Alrighty! How was that? I enjoyed writing it but I'm sure I need to patch it up a bit. Please review it would really mean a lot to me. By the way this is also the user Hyperpink4! Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright chapter two is up! Enjoy! (PLEASE review).**

Bulma woke up. Her clothes were damp with dew from the grass. Something had caused her to wake up but at the moment she couldn't put her finger on it.

She looked down and flinched. The bench was still sitting uncomfortably on her stomach. Which brought her back to the question of why she was alive; why hadn't that bench crushed her to a pulp like it had to her-.

Her mother and father were gone. Bulma didn't dare turn around to face her mother's dead purple face that she was sure would still be sitting there. Why hadn't Goku come? She yelled loud enough for him to hear her, she was sure of it…

What if Goku had died too? _Bulma don't think that way!_ She ordered herself. _Ok. Let's think what I know…_ Bulma tried to keep a cool head. _I know that both my parents are gone and can't help me. This bench slammed into me but I'm not dead. I need to get out from underneath it but I can't._

Bulma kept thinking, trying to use logic but it got her nowhere. Bulma pounded her fists on the ground in frustration and let out a scream. It didn't matter. Everyone around here couldn't hear her where they were anyway.

Bulma looked at her elbow and saw blood running down. Fresh blood. Not like the brown crust on the bench that was her mother's fresh blood hours ago. Her elbow didn't hurt. Not a tiny bit.

Suddenly something clicked. Her hair tie! She had programmed it to be sort of like a body shield. It would protect the wearer from feeling most pain and even prevent some injuries. As long as Bulma kept her hair tie in she would be fine!

Bulma instantly reached her hands up to tighten her elastic. That bench should have killed her. If all it left was a sick bruise-like feeling then it must hurt like hell. If she took her hair down the bench wounds would catch up to her and kill her.

Feeling slightly braver Bulma wiggled around trying to get out from under it. She turned and was forced to face her mother. Her poor sweet mother's cheeks had already sunken as though she were trying to suck them in. Her eyes were shut in a peaceful sleep and blood ran down her chin.

Bulma licked her fingertips and wiped away the dried blood. Her blonde hair lay in a mess so Bulma ran her fingers through it and tried neatening it up a bit.

Once Bulma felt she paid her respect for her mother she continued to twist and turn. She managed to slide one leg out from under the bench scraping it pretty bad.

All that was left was just one leg left under there. Bulma pulled carefully, knowing what didn't hurt now would be a lot worse later because at one point she would have to take her hair down.

Bulma now freed did a jog of happiness even though nothing at the moment really seemed happy. I have to get out of here… Something was coming. Bulma knew it. It's the feeling kind of like before it rains when everything is silent and you can only see the undersides of tree leaves.

Before she knew it she was running. Running from what? She had no idea! Then she was sprinting. Loud footsteps followed behind her. Bulma screamed. Surely someone must have heard her! Please!

Bulma's white sneakers were covered with her blood that traveled in streams down her scraped leg. Great! She thought, that'll take forever to scrub off!

Bulma sucked in a breath preparing to let out another scream when she was forced to let it out. A net. Someone had captured her with a net.

She looked behind her and saw a man with weird bluish-green skin holding a gun that was smoking at the end. This man Bulma thought absently was fairly handsome.

His hair was pulled back in a dark green braid and his amber colored eyes glared at her. This man had a partner; he was more of just a pink blob than anything else. Bulma already knew she hated him.

Bulma screamed as the men approached her.

"Will you shut it!" The pink blob demanded. The blue skinned man grabbed part of the net and began dragging her.

"Why are you doing this!" Bulma demanded shrieking as tears betrayed her and fell down her cheeks.

"Boss says we need to blow up the cities and capture the survivors; I guess that makes you a survivor, unless you want us to kill you now." The blue skinned man responded.

Bulma thought about it, dying seemed tempting right now but if she thought about it, she still had some will to live. That was enough for her. Bulma shut her mouth and stifled her cries.

Bulma's fingernails broke along some gravel and blood began to bead there. Great more blood! Bulma grew a sudden hate for the color red.

She thought about what those two men-aliens had said: boss? If they had a boss, someone was in charge of this. Someone was to blame for her suffering.

Bulma gained some courage and then spoke up so the two of these strange men could hear her.

"Who's your boss?" Bulma asked trying to sound nonchalant. The pink one began speaking,

"Lord Fri-" And then he was cut off by the blue one.

"Have you lost your mind, Dodoria! Telling prisoners about the boss? Stupid! That's all that is! Now shut up!"

"Don't boss me around pretty-boy!" The one called Dodoria shouted.

They dragged me through trees, puddles and sand so I was soon covered with filth. Dodoria and his partner talked amongst themselves. Whenever the subject reached close to talking about their boss they would pause and then start off about something totally different.

I could tell we were close to our destination when their pace picked up. I raised my head and as a result I got a faceful of tree branch. The branch left a minor cut on my forehead but I knew it would bleed a lot.

God, I'm going to die of blood loss if I keep this up, Bulma thought to herself as blood dripped down her nose.

Ahead was a spaceship. It was a model Bulma had never seen before. Her father worked with spaceships and this was a very modern version. Bulma suddenly forgot she was being captured and studied the ship.

This ship in particular had spiderlike legs sticking out to support it. It had a purple top and huge giga-thrusters on the bottom. For a moment Bulma was in complete awe at the engineering of the ship. She was in awe until well… they tried to get her to go in it.

A feminine voice came over the intercom instructing them to carry me to some sort of cell. Bulma did everything in her power to stop but these guys were tough. They took her down many floors of the ship until they reached a floor that was both damp and cold.

She saw a small cell on that floor. Apparently they weren't expecting that many survivors. Then another thought hit Bulma, what if they were expecting a lot of survivors? Either way no one was in there now.

The blue skinned alien ripped open her net and dumped her on the cement floor of the cell. She heard the squeal of a metal door shutting and knew that she was locked in.

Bulma got the odd feeling she was being watched.

She looked over her injuries. They were pretty bad, and bloody. Bulma ripped of a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around her leg. That was where she was bleeding the worst.

There was a sink and Bulma prayed for running water. She turned the knob and fairly clean looking tap water came out. She ripped off a second piece of her shirt and wet it down in the water.

Bulma gently began to wash her face. Blood stained the light fabric but she didn't care. She was just happy to get that blood off her.

Bulma's stomach still throbbed unhappily as though that metal bench was still sitting on top of her and she knew the damage done was bad.

Bulma then realized she was thirsty but didn't dare drink the tap water. It looked clean but in a place like this she couldn't really trust anything.

She couldn't trust anything or anyone…

**Poor Bulma… I was more inspired by this chapter than the last one so I hope its better! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**BTW: Thank you to Smalsa and Cara2012 for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

Twenty-four hours later Bulma's wounds had stopped bleeding… Well at least the ones she had dared to check. She hadn't removed the fabric from her leg because she was afraid it would still be bleeding and didn't want to see anymore blood. Bulma was set for life on the sight of blood.

Bulma was still incredibly thirsty and that sink water started to look more and more appealing by the minute. It was close to the afternoon now and Bulma was thirsty and woozy feeling. Bulma set her hands in her palms and fingered at her blue hair.

Just as Bulma considered going back to sleep she heard footsteps. Loud ones; as though someone was stomping. Bulma backed up to the wall of her prison cell and prepared for the worst. The footsteps were coming closer, Bulma shut her eyes tight.

The footsteps stopped and after a few minutes Bulma opened her eyes and nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of a man in front of her. Bulma looked at this man. He had tan skin, dark eyes and tall black hair. Like a raven's wing. This man looked human but Bulma doubted it. He had a sort of look about him that hinted he had a hidden source of power. This man wore a grimace of anger and worst of all, he reminded her of Goku… Thinking of Goku was painful.

"Well? Are you coming Earth-woman?" The man demanded. Bulma felt anger throb within her but walked forward anyway. This man had no right to call her 'Earth-woman', he could call her by her real name, she thought angrily.

The man held out a small tray of food with-Water! Bulma grabbed the tray greedily and turned to place it on her small blanket 'bed'. Before the man left Bulma ran toward the bars and placed her pale face through them.

"What is it now?" The man demanded scowling. Bulma blushed.

"What's your name?" Bulma asked her voice barely above a whisper. It was a silly question but right now she didn't care. This man was the first to be nice to her on this ship; besides the fact he called her 'Earth-woman'.

"Vegeta," The man grunted. Vegeta? That was his name? Bulma was surprised he answered at all. The man turned and started to walk away.

"Thank you, Vegeta…" Bulma's voice was still fairly quiet but she knew Vegeta heard her because he paused. Just as soon as Vegeta's loud footsteps stopped, they started again. Bulma still sat there with her head between the bars, listening to his footsteps until they died completely. And then Bulma was alone again.

Bulma inspected her food. It was nothing she recognized or knew of on earth so she was cautious about eating them. However, she took the water and rationed it. It was a small glass so Bulma only swallowed a few gulps.

Bulma picked up what looked like an earth's pomegranate except it was purple. She had been taught to look for stars of fruit to know if they were eatable or not. You know how you cut an apple in half and there's a star in the center with seeds in it? Or a blueberry, how on the top is a star shape where it used to connect to the stem?

Bulma looked over the purple pomegranate and found it had a star shape on the top. Just like regular pomegranates. Bulma dug her fingernails into the skin of this strange fruit and found out just below that hard skin was a layer that felt like purple pudding.

Bulma gasped in disgust but then licked her fingers. The purple pomegranate was okay, it was gross without a doubt but at least she recognized the flavor. It tasted like salmon. The good kind, all baked and crispy. But the fact it was in a disgusting liquid form almost made her gag.

Bulma sucked the juice out of pomegranate and gasped in pain as something touched her lips and burned them; like acid. Bulma looked inside the empty pomegranate shell and found seeds; giant ones about the size of strawberries.

She put her hand inside to grab the seeds and as soon as her skin made contact with them they burned her. Bulma observed her sizzled fingers and remembered just how delicate she was at the moment. _Without that hair tie I'm nothing_, Bulma thought grimly. Those must hurt like hell if those still sting through the power of my hair tie/shield.

Bulma decided she would save them and carried the empty pomegranate shell over to the corner of her cell where they would be overlooked. Never know when one of those could come in handy, Bulma thought.

She finished the rest of her meal which consisted of some sort of gray jelly that tasted like salt and a piece of really hard bread that scratched her throat as she swallowed it. Bulma's stomach still felt empty even though she had eaten all those things.

Bulma felt sick to her stomach and it wasn't just the fact that the bench had crushed her a few days ago. It was the fact Bulma was dehydrated. She felt sick and was tired. Bulma knew she would retch up everything she put in her stomach if she didn't get more water into her system.

Bulma decided against her idea of conserving the water and swallowed the remainder of it slowly. She swallowed it slowly only to make sure it would properly digest. She sat and waited rubbing her stomach; waiting for the water to kick in.

When it did she was relieved she felt better but angry at herself for drinking all of her water. What Bulma wanted more than anything now was rest. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep ever since she was on the ship because quite frankly she was afraid something would happen to her as soon as she did.

Bulma sat on her blanket 'bed' and curled up in a ball. The cement floor was cold and the blanket did little to keep out the cold. She felt like a dog. Bulma wondered briefly how she had ever been reduced to feeling like a dog.

Bulma lay with her eyes closed tight, shivering waiting for sleep to come. Sleep finally did come and Bulma was grateful for that. For once she felt relaxed.

Bulma had a dream that night.

_He knew this was a dream but still couldn't avoid being sucked into it. Bulma sat on a picnic blanket with her parents. It summertime again and boy, was it hot! They all ate sandwiches and enjoyed lemonade. Bulma received a hug from her father before sitting between him and Yamcha. Yamcha leaned over and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek. Bulma's mother leaned over and offered her another sandwich. Bulma accepted. What could it hurt? It was just a dream. Bulma sipped her lemonade and watched Goku wrestle with little Gohan while Chichi scolded them. Times were good! Krillin walked over along with Oolong, the shape-shifting joined the lovely picnic. Bulma laughed as Krillin tripped on his way to get a sandwich. Krillin blushed as usual; he was a sucker for any pretty girl. Bulma remembered Krillin used to like her. Yamcha got up and in a result spilled Bulma's lemonade all over her. He muttered apologies and offered to get stuff to clean her clothes and then the image changed. Yamcha warped into Vegeta. The man who had given Bulma her food. Bulma's eyes widened and she reached forward as if to save Yamcha's image but it was too late. Bulma's hand traveled uselessly through his body as though he were a ghost. Yamcha was gone and now all that remained was Vegeta. Bulma looked around. Everyone and everything was gone. It was just an endless black space. She turned back to Vegeta in horror. Why was she having a dream about him? How dare he intrude her pleasant dreams! Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand and held it in his own. He looked into her eyes and for a split second Bulma swore she knew him. Like they had grown up together or something… He smiled._

Bulma woke up with tears in her eyes. Dreams lied; they showed her, her family and friends all together. That would never happen. Bulma would never see any of them again. It made her mad enough that she kicked the prison bars.

But Vegeta… Why was he in her dreams? Suddenly Bulma began to feel very sick to her stomach and ran to the toilet so she could puke her guts up. None of that food stayed down and she never absorbed that precious water.

**Reviews would make me really happy! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**REVIEWS ARE ****REALLY**** APPRICATED!**

Bulma spent the rest of her day sick even when Vegeta came around again. When she turned to face him he flinched. Probably couldn't blame him, Bulma thought. Bulma looked terrible.

Bulma walked forward as Vegeta set her food down. He yet again set down only a tiny glass of water.

Bulma placed her head between the bars and got down on her knees.

"Please," She whispered to Vegeta, "I need more water!"

"What!" Vegeta barked. The force of his voice made Bulma jump back a foot.

"I'll die without it!" Bulma began to whine.

"You ungrateful swine! There shall be no extra water for you! You can rot away in that cell for all I care!" Vegeta snarled before turning swiftly on his heel and leaving me alone again. Vegeta's words stung Bulma, more than she would admit. All those nice things she had thought of him just got flushed down the toilet along with her vomit.

Bulma rationed her food and water wisely this time. She only devoured half of which she was served. Bulma was incredibly hungry and thirsty though. She wanted to eat everything but if she couldn't keep it down what was the point?

Bulma spent the rest of her day shivering with a fever by the disgusting toilet. Bulma figured she must have passed out because she woke up later with her cheek sore because it had molded against the side of the toilet.

Bulma still was shivering with a fever but managed to pull herself to her feet. Her toes were blue and numb. She balanced on her heels over to her blanket and wrapped her fingers around her frozen toes. When they regained warmth Bulma looked up.

Just beneath the bars of her cell, not in plain sight set a small glass of water._ Ohmygod! Vegeta you're my hero!_ Bulma thought as she rushed forward and grabbed the glass.

Bulma swallowed it sip by sip until it was completely empty. Then Bulma noticed a scrap of paper attached to the bottom of the glass. It had messy handwriting on it. It said,

_Be ready. You're meeting the boss tomorrow. Destroy this note!_

Bulma pursed her lips and dropped the glass. It was empty but it still shattered causing her blood to flow.

"Damn it!" Bulma clutched her foot and hobbled over to the sink where she rinsed it with water. Along with new wounds Bulma had to meet this boss figure.

_Who's the boss? If he has enough power to boss over Vegeta I sure as hell won't want to meet him! He's probably some creepy space monster!_ Horrible visions of space monsters Goku had fought in the past came to mind.

_Why would he want me? What could I possibly do for him?_

It was almost morning now. Bulma wondered if they would call her over first thing in the morning or not. She hoped not that way she could have more time to brace herself. That reminded her she needed to destroy the note.

Bulma clutched the note in her fist tightly and then ripped it to nothing more than confetti. Bulma flushed the remains of the note she flushed down the toilet.

_Try and read _that! Bulma thought to herself happily.

The sun rose and against Bulma's wishes Dedoria and his blue-skinned pal were back to drag her to they're boss. Bulma didn't fight them.

They simply placed handcuffs on her and led her down the hallway. Once upstairs the air smelled fresh and didn't reek of body odor. Bulma gratefully inhaled the new air.

At the center of the ship was a huge door.

_I bet anything they're boss is in there!_ Bulma thought as she got shoved through the door. Her stomach still held the tight sick feeling of the bench smooshing her.

The boss was sitting ahead. This new room smelled like reptiles; like a pet snake or lizard. The boss had a good view of outdoors from his seat. There was a giant glass windshield in front of them.

The voice of the boss was the same feminine one she heard on the intercom the first day on the ship.

"Zarbon, Dedoria your work is done. Release the poor girl." The boss's voice bugged the crap out of Bulma. Even though the order was fairly nice Bulma still wanted to punch him.

Instantly the two men beside Bulma unhand cuffed her and walked away. Bulma found her legs feeling like they were made of jelly and fell to her knees.

The boss swiveled around in his chair and Bulma saw him for the first time. The boss had a light blue skin and red eyes; he had a short nose and a sinister grin on his lips. Yep after all that time it was a him.

"Well human girl, welcome to my ship! I trust you have met my friends Zarbon and Dedoria. I hope you find the place very hospitable because you'll be staying a while, or maybe not…"

"What do you want with me?" Bulma's voice shook but she was amazed she found the strength to say anything.

"What is your name human?"

Bulma found herself forced to answer.

"Bulma," She squeaked.

"Well Bulma, my name is Frieza and I have a proposition for you," Frieza began talking to me and his tail swayed as he spoke.

"You see, that explosion we caused you survived. We're not sure why the reason yet but you may be valuable to us. So how did you survive?" Frieza's question was demanding and Bulma felt my hate boiling over for him.

"I'm good at technology," Bulma spat.

"Technology, hmm? You could build us weapons. You shall start building by tomorrow morning along with the others. Of course a change of uniform will be in order," Frieza snapped his fingers and Bulma began to panic. They were sure to take her hair down and remove her hair tie; they would try to remove her lifeline.

Bulma tried to run. Bulma ran for the door and shoved passed. She ran down the halls in search for an exit but none came. All she saw were more and more hallways. Bulma looked behind her and saw Zarbon and Dedoria chasing her.

She screamed and continued to run. She ran for her life. If they took that out of her hair it would be all over. Sure Bulma did want to die in theory but not quite yet. She needed to leave an impression on these punks. That wasn't quite her top priority right now though.

Bulma looked back and saw that those two were gaining on her.

_THUD!_ Bulma ran into something hard.

She felt with her hands and realized it was a person. She looked up and saw Vegeta. Bulma began crying and clinging on to his armor.

"PLEASE! Don't let them touch me! I'LL DIE! YOU DON'T UNDERS-"

Zarbon and Dedoria ripped her sobbing body off Vegeta's armor.

Bulma felt as the two of them ripped through her clothes and hair, ripping away at them. She felt one of their hands snag in her hair and then as they gave a good tug Bulma lost all her voice and everything started to fade around her.

Bulma stared at Vegeta and he was just looking at her. Just freaking looking!

Bulma had a GIANT burst of pain over her whole body and then felt herself lose grip of her life. Everything faded out.

**Reviews would be absolutely lovely!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok. First off I want to thank all of you:**

**Smalsa, Cara2012, Sweetgilda, BulmaB69, DormySaz and Maddiethevampire.**

**Thank you all for reviewing. :D**

**Alright now chapter 5.**

Bulma opened her eyes wide with fear. She had died. Her life was over and soon she would see her parents again. She looked around and saw nothing. There was just a dark horizon everywhere she looked. She began to run. Bulma's bare feet slapped against the solid black floor as she ran. Bulma was naked. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and as she ran it got caught in the non-existent wind.

_Where am I? Is this hell? Did I really do something bad enough to go to hell? I don't think so. Maybe this is heaven… Not likely._ These questions pounded throughout Bulma's poor aching head as she ran. She could feel pain.

Bulma slipped over her own feet as she sprinted into nothingness; her face slammed onto the ground. She curled up into a ball on the ground. Even after death she was forced to feel this pain. The black floor felt like ice against her bare skin and she shivered. Several tears fled from her eyes. There Bulma was, helpless, curled up in a ball on the floor and on top off that she was naked.

Someone touched her back. Someone with warm hand.

Bulma rolled over on her back to face this person. Even through her blue stands of hair which were covering her eyes she could tell it was Vegeta. _Why did he keep showing up in her dreams? Well this wasn't exactly a dream… She was dead after all maybe this was her imagination._

Normally Bulma would have been embarrassed that someone had seen her body naked but she wasn't this time. It was a different kind of moment.

Vegeta offered Bulma a hand up and she accepted. His hand was very warm. Bulma clung onto Vegeta's armor as she had when she lived her last moments. Bulma's eyes threatened to let loose a storm of tears. She let her tears fall.

"Why did you leave me? Why did you let me die!" Bulma screamed between sobs. She slapped his hot cheek. He let her, but caught the hand after. His face had a hint of what Bulma would call pity in it.

"I didn't want you to die," Vegeta said simply. He stroked the back of her hand. He stroked it gently the way Yamcha would. Bulma wanted to pull her hand away but something stopped her.

She fell into Vegeta's arms. He held her shivering naked body against his own warm one. She was naked but Vegeta didn't seem to mind. Bulma snuggled up to his warmth while she listened to him whisper how sorry he was about her death. This must be a dream… It was a nice change of pace though.

Vegeta released Bulma from his arms and brushed her blue locks out of her eyes. Bulma sniffled.

"Why are you here?" Bulma asked coming off slightly rude. Vegeta said nothing but started to walk off the other direction.

"Hey wait! Don't leave me alone!" Bulma almost begged running to catch up with him. The faster Bulma ran the farther away Vegeta seemed to get. Bulma did catch him though.

Bulma grabbed his wrist and clung onto it. Vegeta stopped walking and turned to face her. Bulma was shocked when she noticed for the first time how handsome Vegeta was. He wasn't that bad… She hadn't noticed before maybe because she had too many other things on her mind.

Vegeta placed his hand on her chin gently; like a lover. Bulma suddenly felt awkward by the fact she was naked because she knew what was coming. Vegeta leaned forward until his lips met hers. Bulma closed her eyes and began to kiss back…

Bulma opened her eyes; she squinted them only to blue slits. Her face was damp. The room she was in was dark but not black like that place before had been. Vegeta's hot lips were no longer pressed against hers. Bulma lifted her hand to try to feel her cold lips. She couldn't; her arm wouldn't move she was stuck. When she did try to move she felt pain.

She inhaled deeply for a sigh and felt white hot pain within her ribcage. She gasped. She wasn't dead; though she wished she was.

Wires. Bulma was completely naked like in the dream but wires were plugged in everywhere all over her body. And needles; egh! Dozens of huge needles were shoved through her abdomen. Wires were connected everywhere, her limbs, body and even head. She hadn't died. But why was she dreaming of Vegeta? She excused the thought when she heard footsteps enter the room.

A quick peep through her lashes told her it was Zarbon. He came over to the table she was strapped down to and Bulma heard metal clatter. She felt a stab of pain in her arm and saw a glint of red and knew at once she was having her blood drawn. Zarbon left and took her blood with him; but not before her had stabbed a few more needles in her body and added some wires. Bulma felt fear now, she would live and they knew how to make her better. She'd rather die than live at this point.

Bulma was left alone again and she had never felt so alone and inhuman. Her body felt as though it were collapsing in on her.

More footsteps; Bulma figured it was Zarbon coming back but to her surprise it wasn't. It was Vegeta.

Vegeta looked somber. His dark eyes looked dull and empty which Bulma considered strange for someone with his personality. Vegeta walked up to her and poured small drips of water through Bulma's parted lips. _He was still giving me water!_

She opened her blue eyes with great effort to thank him. Vegeta looked extremely shocked to see Bulma's eyes open. That pretty much told her how bad a shape she was in.

"Hey," Bulma said feebly, "You brought me water… thanks."

"Don't mention it," He spat, but even though he sounded angry he continued to give Bulma water.

"Am I going to die?" She asked. Bulma was serious.

Vegeta shook his head. "How was that possible? They barely left a scratch on you and yet you almost died; I can read human power-levels and as weak as you are that shouldn't have killed you," Vegeta sounded frustrated like he's been trying to find out Bulma's secret of living for hours.

"My hair tie," Bulma murmured, "It's a shield… Protects me."

"You're telling me that itty-bitty hair tie protected you from harm?" Vegeta asked shocked. I nodded.

"Will you bring it to me?" Bulma asked knowing they probably threw out all her clothes. She was naked in front of Vegeta again and that whole kiss-dream wasn't helping make it any less awkward.

"Do I look like a servant to you?" Vegeta thundered hurting my ears.

"Please. For me! It will help ease the pain…" Bulma pleaded. Vegeta left with a snarl and when he came back he had the small elastic between his fingers. He walked over and placed it in the valley between Bulma's breasts.

She just gave Vegeta a funny look.

"I can't move my arms," Bulma explained feeling more helpless by the second. Vegeta nodded understanding and then grabbed the hair tie.

He walked behind her on the table. He lifted Bulma's head and she grunted in pain. Bulma ground her teeth together to keep from crying out. She felt Vegeta's rough but warm hands gather up hair. He tossed the elastic over her gather clump of hair and called it good. Sure it wasn't the best ponytail she'd ever gotten but the relief was instant.

Bulma felt so damn good. Vegeta unlatched her body from the table so she could get up and stretch. With this new freedom Bulma asked a very awkward question,

"Um… Where are my clothes?"

Vegeta said nothing and I knew I wouldn't be able to put them back on. This sucked but at least I had a friend in here. It was odd she pictured Vegeta as a better enemy than a friend but here they were.

"What's your name earth-woman?" Vegeta asked refusing to look at her.

"Bulma."

"Bulma, I am risking everything just by talking to you now; do you understand that? Now get back on that table and pretend to be in pain. I'm not supposed to help prisoners like you. I'm leaving now," Vegeta finished his speech and strapped me back down to the table. I moaned in pain even though I couldn't believe how much better I felt. Vegeta left and the only thing I could think of was the fact,

He had said my name for the first time.

**Reviews are wonderful! Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. Thank you for the critique DormySaz, I normally write in first person and I think I'll write this one in first person just to make it easier. Tell me what you think though. And thanks to all of you who have left me reviews! :)**

**This is Bulma's POV. (Sorry for taking so long to update)**

The pain was eased but Vegeta was gone and I was all alone again. Even the company of Frieza's men would have been somewhat comforting but who I really wanted was Vegeta. Vegeta. He had given me water and listened to my pleas. And all I knew about him was his name. It had been at least a day since I had seen him and he had helped me.

What did Vegeta mean by when he said he was risking everything talking to me? Wasn't he one of Frieza's important men? Well here I was stuck to this table refrained from even doing the simplest things such as brushing the hair out of my eyes.

I yearned to stretch my arms and legs. I wondered how long I would be strapped down on this table. I checked some of the machines beside me. One had the date and time.

I had lost two days. Two days of my life just got flushed down the drain like a missing puzzle piece. It said it was June 8. It had been so long since I knew the date that it surprised me. I knew the day we had left for the martial arts tournament it had been June first but beyond that date was blurry.

One of the machines insisted that I was healed and I figured it was the hair tie's work. I saw a needle sticking out of me just below my chin and I brought my teeth forward to take it out. I spit the needle out of my mouth and I knew at that moment I would try to get up.

I tried sitting up with great difficulty but somehow managed. The needles were all stabbing me in the stomach. I no longer felt as though I had a huge bruise on my stomach. I felt… healed. As if I hadn't taken any damage.

I nabbed several more needles with my teeth and then tried to slip my hands out from the metal chains. I yanked and made a little bit too much noise because then Dedoria came in. He just plugged in a few more wires and checked the machines while I pretended to be passed out. I prayed to god he wouldn't notice the machine that said I was healed. If he released me from this table he'd bring me back to his cell; but if I released myself I could run away and forget I ever saw anything.

Fortunately Dedoria didn't notice I was healed but unfortunately he tightened the chains around my wrists before leaving. I listened as he shut the door behind him and listened to his footsteps die in the distance.

_I'm being watched._ I thought as I sat up trying not to make any noise. I inhaled deeply before holding my breath. I wriggled my arm under the restraint. I couldn't squeeze it through but I continued to pull.

So now I somehow managed to pull my hand halfway through the restraint and I knew I had to pull it out soon because it was starting to lose circulation. I yanked and pulled, grunting at the pain. I finally managed to free it.

I easily undid the second one and began to massage the one I had to manually free. I sat up and freed my legs. The needles were the next thing I got rid of. I pulled each of them out one by one. Some of them made me flinch with their length. I HATED needles.

I stood up and walked out into the hallway. The temperature in the hall was much colder and I soon realized another problem I would have. I was naked still and I needed clothes to cover myself.

I headed back into the room and searched through random closets in the back of the room until I found a plain white robe. It was the one's you wear once you go to the doctors the ones that have you totally covered in the front but then your butt and back are exposed from behind. It wasn't exactly that great but it was better than walking out stark naked.

I headed back outside into the freezing hallway and started to run. I didn't know which way the exit was but I just wanted to get out of here and the last thing I needed was to get caught. I tightened my hair tie for security.

I ran until I came across something hard that was standing in my path. I crashed into them and fell to my knees. I looked up, sure enough it was Vegeta; again.

"Damn! I keep running into you!" I protested sweeping off my clothes as I stood up. His dark eyebrows had knitted themselves together.

"If you're escaping you need to get out now! Run like hell and don't even bother looking back! If you're caught it's all over!" Vegeta gave me a shove forward and looked nervously around him. I began to run, I was one of the best runners back at school and I knew getting out would be easy if I really tried. But something stopped me: Vegeta. Vegeta didn't really want to be stuck with these guys did he?

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to face him.

"What about you?" I asked, "Don't you want to get away from here?"

Vegeta's lips curled into a wicked grin, "Oh, I'll get out on my own time; trust me. But first I need to blow the heads off these freaks! Bring them to their knees until they beg… no, cry for mercy!" Vegeta looked like a madman but at least he had confidence to fall back on.

I gasped, "Vegeta, what are you thinking? You can't honestly believe you can take on this whole spaceship, do you? That's crazy-talk!" They would crush him.

Vegeta laughed, he tipped his head back and let out a parade of howling laughter.

"What do you know Earth-woman? I could take on this whole joint without raising a finger! First I'd take down Dedoria and Zarbon and with them out of the way Frieza should be a freaking piece of cake!" He sounded so cocky it was hard to argue with him. So all I managed to say was:

"You just be careful," And I left Vegeta in that hallway with a quizzical look plastered to his face. I ran like Vegeta instructed; my bare feet slapped against the floor. That would be the last time I would ever see Vegeta. He would die, that would be certain. They would use his tan hide as a carpet in Frieza's living room. I couldn't help but feel guilty that I'd left him there.

I drove those thoughts of guilt out of my head for a moment because right then I had bigger problems. Dedoria and Zarbon were in my path. And in front of the exit.

"Is that the girl?" Dedoria asked Zarbon. I brushed my blue, sweat riddled hair out of my eyes and glared at them.

"I think so," Zarbon answered. The two of them looked at each other.

"You go after Vegeta, Frieza has no respect for traitors! I'll handle this," Zarbon said turning to me. His amber eyes blazed with hatred which actually sort of scared me. Dedoria shoved past me and ran towards the direction Vegeta was at. I made a silent prayer that Vegeta would be okay.

Zarbon came at me. He made a grab for me.

"You've strayed a little bit too far away from your cell, little missy." Zarbon continued to try to grab at me but I dodged him. I knew Zarbon was going easy on me but I knew I needed to do something before he got mad and did something that could really hurt me.

Without thinking I ran forward and poked him in the eye. It was a simple action and a little pathetic but it was effective and it made him stop to clutch his eye. I ran past him and looked down at my finger nails. I had gray bloody pieces of flesh jammed underneath. I gagged and picked them out. I guess I jabbed him in the eye pretty good.

I was now outside the spaceship. I was on earth's soft green grass. I was running. Running where? I don't know, I just needed to get out of here.

I screamed and fell to the ground. I felt my hospital gown open in the back and I knew anyone behind me would have a very good view of my rear end. I got up and started running again, I was in the forest now. Forest was good it would give me a place to hide.

I hid behind a tree and stopped to listen. I panted heavily and all around me was natural sounds like the chirping of birds, the trickling of water. I was positive Zarbon followed me out here, but where was he now. My heart felt like it might hammer out of my chest.

I heard a branch break above me and before I knew it Zarbon landed on his feet only yards away from me. One of his eyes was pinched shut and it looked as though he were crying red tears, tears of blood. The other eye that was left unscathed eyed me with malice.

I screamed and started to run away. I just need to get away. My legs felt like jelly and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer.

My hospital gown flapped at my sides and I panted for breath that I wouldn't have time to breathe. I was going to stop, my lungs felt like they'd explode. But Zarbon…

Zarbon was right behind me and when I tripped over a tree root he caught me before I hit the ground.

I shrieked as blood streaked his face and stained my clothes.

**I made this chapter longer. I hope you enjoy it. Tell me if you like first person POV better! To all of you who have reviewed, I appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven; don't forget, reviews make me super happy! :)**

**Sorry for taking so long to update.**

Zarbon's blood dripped onto my face and he cried out in triumph. I was caught; trapped. Vegeta's plan for me to escape had fallen to pieces and I wondered where that had left him.

Zarbon slowly carried my squirming body back to Frieza's ship. I dug at him with my fingernails, trying to kick and punch him. In the end I probably looked like a big two-year-old throwing a temper tantrum. I recognized where he was now taking me. I was going back to my cell.

I inhaled deeply enjoying the last few breaths of clean air I would probably enjoy for a long time. The air got thick and dusty like somebody's basement as we got closer. I remembered how much I hated it down here.

I got tossed into the cell and Zarbon slammed the door shut behind me. I pulled myself over to the far corner and brought my knees up to my chest and began to cry and rock myself. I couldn't believe the terrible luck I had, had.

First I got off the table with all the pokey needles and then I had run down the hall and got out in some big escape effort, and for what? I just got caught and tossed back in this dump. I really hated my life.

A few minutes later and I found myself unable to produce anymore tears; and besides I should be careful, we didn't get much to drink around here and I didn't need to be blowing it all off with the water works from my eyes.

I got up and took several sips of water from the sink faucet even though it probably wasn't the best quality. It tasted a lot like copper; like blood. I ignored it either way it was water.

The blanket I had slept on before was still on the floor so I tiptoed over and sprawled out on it. The floor was cold like I remembered and I really wished there was another blanket. I reached my hand up and gently felt at the hair tie that saved my life. I traced it with my fingertips and made a mental promise that I wouldn't lose it again.

I sighed and rubbed my forearms to get warm._ Might as well get comfortable_, I thought. I suddenly had a stray though and wondered what had happened to Vegeta. Did they catch him? Did he get away? Or did he die? I really hoped he didn't die…

Vegeta was kind to me compared to everyone else around here and that's not really easy to come by. Footsteps in the distance interrupted my thoughts and I found myself backing up to the far wall. I prayed it wasn't Zarbon coming back; or worse Frieza.

I crossed my fingers but my luck was, of course, not happening for me today. Zarbon came to the edge of my cell with-

"Vegeta, you rotten traitor. You'll rot in this cell along with this Earth girl!" Zarbon muttered before chucking his lifeless body in the cell. I whimpered and Zarbon looked over. I held my breath.

"Oh, shut up!" Zarbon came over and gave me a swift kick in the side before closing up the cell and leaving.

I rubbed at my now aching side and crawled over to Vegeta's body. So he had obviously got himself caught like me. I flipped him over onto his back and placed my ear against his chest listening for his breathing and heartbeat. His heart and lungs sounded steady, in a perfect rhythm like they should be.

I pulled his heavy body on top of the blanket and leaned his head up to the ceiling._ Guys are so cute when they're sleeping…_ I thought absently.

I ripped off a piece of my T-shirt and dampened it with sink water. I came back over by Vegeta's side and got on my knees.

I stroked Vegeta's grimy face with the cool cloth. He didn't wake up even after I decided to brush his hair. I pulled my fingers through his long black strands; they were soft and I felt a little weird doing it to Vegeta but it didn't really matter he was asleep and wouldn't ever remember me doing it. Touching people's hair has always calmed me down.

I remember when I was younger and my mom had decided to be a hairdresser I used to help her and it was fun. I had a bunch of great memories there.

I looked at Vegeta's tan perfect face. I let my fingertips stroke his jaw line and follow the straight edge of his eyebrows. I gently touched his dark eyelashes. His eyelashes were darker and longer than my short little ones._ Eyelashes that got wasted on a boy…_

I got closer and I felt my knee land on something soft. Instantly I backed up only to find it was just his hand. His fingernails were kept brutally short but they looked sturdy. My little fingernails managed to get chewed to nothing more than stubs because I had been so nervous.

This cell had no windows but I got the overwhelming sense that it was dark outside now. Jeez I didn't even know what time it was when I got off the needle table. I was tired and now bored. Vegeta moving into my cell had lost its excitement. If I could get my hands on a coffee machine I could drink like a pot. Well that's not exactly true; when I drink coffee it's mostly milk and sugar with just a little coffee.

I tried sleeping on the cold floor with no luck. My gooseflesh felt like needles stabbing me and I was shivering so violently it felt like I was on a massage chair. I felt awkward and embarrassed to do this but I moved over onto the blanket Vegeta was on. I shoved him over so it would be less awkward and so I wouldn't have to touch him.

Long story short, I woke up pretty much hugging his warm body. It was so nice and cozy; it almost made me feel like home. Vegeta smelled like home, he smelled like minty toothpaste and pine trees. I inhaled deeply before sitting up.

At the edge of the cell were double rations of food and water. I felt excitement spark within me. Water! Vegeta was still unconscious so I walked over and took one of the tiny glasses of water. The floor was freezing and made my toes cringe.

The water was cold too and I enjoyed the sensation as cool fluid ran down my dry scratchy throat. I heard footsteps behind me and nearly jumped out of my skin.

Vegeta had gotten to his feet and was walking over. I gulped nervously, was he angry? I really hoped he wouldn't blame me for ending up here.

"It failed," Vegeta's eyebrows scrunched together as he grimaced.

"What failed?" I asked curiously.

"The plan to get the hell out of here!" His voice rose.

"Yes…" I paused, "We could still try again right?"

He gave me a funny look and then shook his head.

"No, we messed up bad. Frieza will never trust me again and now I'm stuck in this damn cell!" He kicked the bars with force that could shatter bones. He looked startled. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as he said,

"My power has been weakened! Damn you Frieza!" Vegeta spun around on his heel and faced me, "You! Bulma, right? How long have I been here!? That freakin lizard sucked my power down!"

I felt blood drain from my face, "You've been here since yesterday," I answered.

He growled in detest.

"What do you mean Frieza sucked your power?" I asked feeling braver. He stamped his heel into the ground.

"Frieza has a machine built by frail minded humans, much like yourself that takes away power. It stings like a mother and Frieza will keep draining me every single day so I can't regain the strength to take him! Can't you see it!?" Vegeta asked, "We're screwed!"

"Oh… I'm sorry," I said feeling awkward.

"You don't have to be…" He said through gritted teeth.

I finished my glass of water and set it back on the tray of food. For food there was a cup with what looked like chunky mayonnaise in it. I grabbed the cup and tried a little.

I retched. It tasted bitter like coffee but reeked of cheese.

"You liking the menu here?" Vegeta laughed. I frowned at him and put the food back. I wasn't hungry anymore.

"They should be taking me soon to drain my power," Vegeta stated dully before turning to face the wall. I walked over feeling sort of shy.

Vegeta turned to face me and I knew it was too late to turn back. I leaned forward and hugged him really tight. It took a second for him to respond, at first I thought he wouldn't hug me back but he did. And I got a strong wave of that minty-pine fresh scent.

I backed away and looked at him with a blush on my face.

"What was that for?" He demanded a little softer that he usually did.

"I always thought hugs made people feel better," I whispered and shrugged my shoulder.

Just then Zarbon came in and dragged Vegeta away. Vegeta tried to stand a fight but was pretty pathetic thanks to the lack of power from Frieza. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel sorry for him.

**Good? Bad? I tried to keep it sweet, so I hope you liked it**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again. I know im an awful person with the slow updates but im just letting u know that I didn't die :P**

I hung on the now empty bars of my prison cell missing Vegeta and the sweet scent of mint and nice smooth scent of masculinity he seemed to carry around. I felt empty again and my stomach growled. When Vegeta was here with me it brought me a sense of security.

My body rumbled with a small shiver as a thought passed by…. What if Vegeta never came back?

My stomach twisted in terrible knots and I suddenly felt very cold and alone. He had hugged me. And for that brief moment I had felt the safety that home had used to give me.

_Forget it!_ I told myself. I had no home now, everyone was dead and it didn't matter what the hell I did now. How had Vegeta put it? 'We're screwed'

I sighed and stifled a small sob.

I crawled back to my blanket and peeked down at my toes. They were naked and grimy and my soft pink toenails were lined with soil from outside. My feet were dirty and cover with minor scratches. I would have never let my feet get this disgusting at home.

Without even thinking I started to pick the dirt out from my toes. It would give me a chore to do instead of sitting here in the darkness and suffering in silence. I remembered past days when at this time of the year I would be sitting by the pool while the boys tried to push each other in the freezing water.

My mother would serve lemonade while I would lounge around in my floral bikini with my shades on doing my job of 'looking pretty'.

I giggled at the memory and my laugh echoed through the empty halls reminding me of the situation I was in.

_Just forget it Bulma, you're never getting out of here girl._ I hated to admit it but I should probably stop dwelling on the past. And also probably try to stop stressing, stress would give me frown lines.

I shatter and sharp rustling broke off my train of thought and almost made me jump out of my skin.

"Since when did I become so jumpy?" I asked. But then I realized with awkwardness I was talking to myself.

The noise got closer and my heart got all jumpy when I realized it was probably Vegeta coming back.

I grabbed onto the rusty bars of my cell and looked anxiously. I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't somewhat eager to see him again.

"Dirty monkey!" I heard Zarbon grumble as he shoved Vegeta. Vegeta grunted but didn't even try to fight back.

Zarbon laid his amber eyes on my pale face.

"What are you looking at you nasty whore?" Zarbon spat as I automatically backed away from the edge of the cell bars.

The door swung open with and awful screech and Vegeta was tossed on the hard cement; too weak to even catch himself from falling.

I just stared in awe at the power Zarbon could have over someone as strong as Vegeta. Just sitting there staring. Zarbon gave me a nasty glare and tried to hide a slight grin.

As soon as Zarbon was out of sight I rushed over to Vegeta as he started to pull himself up from the floor.

For once Vegeta didn't have a nasty comment to say. He just groaned like he was in pain and held his stomach. For a second I thought he was gunna fall over or be sick so I held his arm to support him.

Vegeta did neither and turned his head to face me as if he had just noticed I was there. His face wasn't in his usual angry grimace. It was almost pitiful.

"Are you… ok?" I asked as my voice cracked. I blushed but was serious. Vegeta attempted to stand up and I let go of him.

He stood up tall, strong and proud as if he was too tough for weakness.

"Are you hurting?" I asked again. I was worrying about him as if he was my new best friend; and then I thought about it and he sorta was.

"I'm fine Earth girl!" He growled shoving me away from him.

"I'm sorry Vegeta… I was just worried about u." I almost sobbed.

He looked at me and didn't say anything. He sat on his blanket and I crawled over close to him carrying his small glass of water.

"Do you want this?" I offer him the water. He stared for a second as if it were poison and then took it and downed the water in one gulp.

I took my damp cloth I made out from my shirt.

"Uh… do u wanna wash your face?" I held out the pale piece of t-shirt.

He accepted and did a quick run over. For some reason I expected him to say no. He quickly handed it back to me and acted as if I wasn't there.

"you missed a spot…"

I took the cool cloth and reached up to his face

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter… but done ^_^**


End file.
